Buried Awake
by Team Rose
Summary: OK so everything I wrote up until now has been a little girl in a fantasy world, but now I'm going to write with better story and background. Kk. PLzzzzz read if you dare.
1. 1st Chap

Ok so I got some ideas from people who read my first chapter and looked at and was like 'hey this doesn't make sense' so I was like 'HELP ME PLZ' and they were like 'Here's some ideas' and I was like 'Thanks'. Ok so I want to have more than 4 chapters of this story so plz comment! * means she's thinking not saying. PlZ HELP ME! had to lower the age so she wouldn't look stupid or just really old for a ninth grader.

**Re-Edited **

* * *

My name of course is Elizabeth, I'm 14 years old. My best friend and cousin Ever, the blond beauty hidden under bangs, baggy jeans, and sweatshirts. You'd think that I was just think I was a stranger off the street, but no I'm actually Ever's cousin. People think this because instead of blonde, it's called black hair. Instead of a skinny body I got more of a curvy hourglass figure, and instead of white skin; let's just say I've had a longer tan timing than her. You know I'm the kinda girl that loved black, you know black eye liner, black glovetts, shoes and and clothes. Well of course I was the out cast because of this and I loved it. My favorite part of this is because I had the most sinceer friends that really cared for me in my past school. But people stilled called me an oreo. You know black on the outside and white on the inside. It took a while for me to ignore it and just think, *Hey they don't know the real me, so why be bothered by it*.

Today was a new day, ok not new but new to me, *At this school anyway, new kid status here I come * . The first day of your 9th year is always nerve racking and I was hoping for I fresh start although my parents leaving on a 7 month cruise wasn't helping. So I'm staying with Sabine and Ever for the rest of the months, moving so much I got used to it; see my parents don't like to stay in one place for a long time. My parents first had me and my older brother Jason in Maryand then we moved to Michigan years after. We were there for a while but now that my parent have met there new sister and sister in-law they wanted to live closer to our new family. We were playing to move next year since my bro went off to college this year they thought it was easier.

I was rushing out of the house with something my mother packed for me, see my mother and I had an agreement that this year I would wear really girly stuff the whole semester I get my new car net year. With this I exchange my black hair band fo a pink flower clip, my black glovetts for purple bangels. My black make-up was echaged for a lighter shad of topaz and dark puple, my shirt was pleated and with a silky fabric but lilac none the less. My cargos were traded for white shorts and shoes traded for silver sandals with big flowers. Sabine told me my room was downstairs where her's was, she wanted to keep me in her sights. "She had enough to do with Ever" was what I got from her speech about living there. Since Hannah lives with me, and her parents also join my parents on their cruise she's going to the same school as me. But not the same house she told me and my family that she had an aunt in California. This was gonna be a long 7 months. I jumped into the car before Ever drives off and leaves me.

She told her usaul shedule was to go pick up Miles, i would haft to sit in the back when we got there. When we got there Miles looked stunned that i was even in her car.

"Are you kidding me?" Miles said hopping into the car.

"Miles" Ever playfully hit him," Well she doesn't look anything like you. I had to ask" he replied..

"It's still rude and she is my family"

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz" I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you just look so different than her. Anyway my name is Miles and hopefully you'll be meeting Haven today. I hope she comes." he said turning around to face me.

He turned back and began to speek to Ever, "Are you going to show her to her classes?".

"I might if we don't draw much attention. But I think the rest of the day she'll be in orientation" she said glancing at me and the road from the rear view mearer.

"Oh no confrontation my worst nightmare" I said making Ever and Miles laugh.


	2. 2nd chap

Hey I'm going to try to make me story make sence by doing all the chapters over so here I go...

* * *

I would like to say I do not own this book nore the rights to any soliciting purposes and I would like to thank my best friend for introducing me to this wesite. Also that the only thing ii do own is the book my mom bought, I woulda wrote more but my hand got a cramp in it. Peice


	3. 3rd chap

**Hey yall, i've been doing some research and found out that they're some peole who think that sam and freddie should be together( this has nothing to do with my story)**  
**I've been watching merlin on sci-fi who else has seen it?**  
**Did u guys know that jennette mccurdy can sing like really, really good. I love her music.**  
**The * mean wat she's thinking. ****Oh, and the raiting I need to change because I don't know how to use cursing, sex, or violence. Ok never mind on the whole Hannah thing I'm just going to keep Drina and she'll be her little helper.**

* * *

I'm going back to the basic ok so this is how the conversation went with me and my friend(curtains open orchestra plays)

*You should make another chapter I already made mine* -Friend

*I'm trying but I'm having writer block and I already sent you a email that has a rough draph of the next one*- Me

*Oh, do you know how many times I check my email?*- Friend

*No and I know your going to tell me*- Me

*Yes I am, almost like never*-Friend

*Well maybe you should try harder on opening your email with a password and a username*-Me

*Yea i'll try that. Sounds kinda hard though*-Friend, Enough oof me doing that let's get back to the story. Just a warning I make people actually laugh at my jokes so beware.

* * *

The ride in the car was fun and Ever and Miles promissed me that they would meet Hannah when we got there. They told me the first day was always easy and that learning would take place just not for the new comers,"Lucky you", is how Miles explained it.

"This outfit doesn't lok like the ones in the pictures your mom sent us" Ever said with a questioning look.

"I know we had an agreement that if I wore these kind of outfits for this semester that I would get my car next year and I couldn't give up that oppertunity. But the problem is it's that I wanted to look like a minny sized you in high school" I said looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She laughed and so did Miles.

"Well it wont take long until you'll have plenty of dates and are swept up into the "pop's" in no time" Miles said taking my arm in his walking over to the gates that were swung open for ammount of things that I had no care for. We walked in and Ever explained the lay out of the whole school and told to go visit the main office for my schedule.

"Thanks" I yelled walking away from them down the hallway toward the office. I opened the door and guess who I saw...

* * *

Suspense yea! Gives me time to thin of my next chapter and I know that was short but hey I'm starting over and I never got the chance to do suspence so there. Ok R&R as they saw but nothing mean plz. BYE BYE


	4. Another Author's note Oh come on!

ATENTION! ATENTION! ATENTION! BIG NEWS FOR A REALLY

thick girl.

Author's note.

**Ok so we all know that I'm pretty late on my story and it's not my fault really... Ok maye it is but then again I didn't really have time when I'm not stdying or doing a project for class. Also if you haven't checked my profile you wouldv'e seen that I just turned 13 so it's kinda of hard getting used to the whole." Oh you think your grown since your thirteen. Well then you act grown a little more and get a job" And all that good stuff, anyway i kinda stuck in a writer's block and my friend is cominh with all these great ideas... for other prjects so I have no insperation no one's like, "Get your but in gear and write that story young lady or your not going to have that phonefor a month". So i really do need some support with all this. I need other poeple great genuies minds to help me think some situations. Like,"What would do on the 1st day of highschool of you were a new girl to a new state?", or something like," How do you deal with a shattered heart and still keep a smile on that face of depression?". Junk like that, ok plzzzzzzzzz comment on what I should put on this little shinding of a story.**

I have two hands that can type who woulda thunk.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to have this thing where I'm going to write every Friday and update on a Sunday. So it's like a tv show.**

* * *

EPOV

Ok so this was akward, new kid standing infront of the class not even responding to their own name. I blank out alot and maybe, just maybe that's why in my old school my nickname was and still is, "2 sided Blank Paper". Pretty stupid right, but that's the best they could come up with.

"Ms. Evan's (i just came up with that), please take a seat please wherever. I don't care, your blocking other students view." She said slightly pushing me toward the rest of the class. I went back to my old ways and took a seat in the back of the class. I sat beside a girl with teal and black hair, she looked like the old me, just better, more stylish. "Hi my name is Elizabeth, but most people call me Liz. I just moved from Michigan, I have a brother named Jason who goes to University Of Southeren California. He's not that important, I live with both my parents. I live in an amazing house with my cousin since I just gave you a part of my life story. How 'bout you tell me a little about yourself?" I said while taking out my journals, and pens. Man do I love this Calafornia warmth, it's just soo sunny and inviting, and...

"My name is Rayvene and I've lived here most of my life. I have a two sisters that are older than me, the youngest name is Jade. The oldest her name is Maria, she loves to shop. But she goes to the same school your brother does. I have green eyes from my mother who's my bestfriend, and I am the most gothic, stylesish(I don't know how to spell it), weirdly happy person you'll meet. Who actually needs sunscreen to survive one day, man I sound like a vampire if you think about it." She said looking towards the black board ahead of us a slight smile on her face. "Ms. Evans please give us a little story about yourself." The teacher always had to put us new kids on the spot, man there evil she was gathering her papers and settling to hear the story I just told Rayvene.

"Do I have to stand up?" You see this, this right here is what I was regretting. I mean she just gave people the right to look me up and down, see if I'm a threat or just looking at my new found sex appeal. Oh how I wish I didn't have to do this. "Um well, my name is Elizabeth Evans, I'm 14, I moved here from Michigan, I have 1 brother who's 18, I am now living with my cousin Ever and my aunt. I have brown eyes, that kinda look like hazel in the sunlight. But right now I'm just ranting, and I'm standing at the back of the class." I said and sat back beside my new found aqiantence and smirked and crossed my legs without showing too much skin. I mean people where still staring, I don't if I was glad or afraid. I mean the boy I was crushing on from afar, was looking up my shorts. He looked up and I saw him blush, and quickly turn around. "Very informative Ms. Evan's, now since this is homeroom we'll reading a book by inspirational speaker's. Now would anyone like to volunteer?" she asked walking from the front of her desk to the window, where the sun rays make her blonde hair look like the sunshine itself.

"You know Brandon's still checking you out, has been for the whole time teachs been talking." Rayvene spoke up. "Who's Brandon?" I asked, even though I had an idea. "One of the Pop's little play toys, or that boy sitting in the second row staring at your chest." She said as I scanned the room for this boy, oh no don't tell me. "You have got to be kidding me!" I said in a hushed whisper, "How do you know him, lemmie guess you guys went to the same middle school?" "Yup, that and he lives next door two me." Her expression was a mixture of a smirk, and a frown. Well that's odd, I guess she's not really good with her past with him, keep that on your sticky notes.

"So when you say you knew him, you mean that he ruined something of yours?" I asked looking at her, she looked at the sun and explained to me the whole story of what happened between Brandon and her in Middle School.

BPOV

I was sooooo glad that this new girl was in my class me and my single self are going to tap that. (I know it sounds old but I'm not a dude and what the dudes at my school say is much more than for my liking) I turned around when our teacher asked her to tell more about herself, and this time I was drooling. Like actual salivia, and then she sat back. I learned her name without even having to do a formal introduction, man this day keeps getting better and better. When she mentioned Ever, I thought my head might pop. I had heard that so many times from my brother, and now this girl is related to her. Goodness! Wait till I tell Damon he's gonna freak, well I guess I could keep him in the shadows for a while, just after I get her eating out of the palm of my hand.

For the rest of the mod I could hear laughter from the back of the room, Rayvene usaully doesn't laugh. But when I turn around slightly, I see her keeling over with laughter. And so is Elizabeth, her smile is just soo contagious, I found myself laughing with them. Even though I have no idea what their lauhghing at, I see Elizabeth looking up and catching my. Her smile widens, and I blush and turn around, man I've been doing that alot today and I'm gonna have to get used this whole new kid syndrome. You know how you emiadietly think that this new person is the prettiest person alive , but within a couples of weeks you get to know them. And if you fall even harder for them that's your fault. When class was over we all went to 2nd mod, wich is Gym for me and my best friend Tyler. We hange out till wee hours in the morning and talk about random stuff, like girls, tv show, and this one time where I... I can't say it.

I walked into the boys locker room, and got dressed for gym. Man I loved Gym, this class and Weight training got me ready for football and basketball, although I didn't really need it. It made me feel like a normal teenager, plus it would explain my strength to all me peers. Damon and I try or best to look normal, it just gets weird when people see us with that red liquid going down our throats.

EPOV

I gotta say secretly talking about poeple is more fun when it's not hurtful.

* * *

Well sorry for stoping so short but my brain gone dry. Any suggestions? Thanks, R&R plzzzz

Ladyjenkins AKA Courtney


	6. Chapter 6

Starting from now on I'm only doing it from Elizabeth's POV, that and I'm going to make a deeper type of writing. Were there isn't so much "air-headed" type writing, and I think I had a better understanding of a new high school kid just getting into this high school swing. I just started high school this year and like it's harder than I thought, like I had to grow up. So this is basically my life for Elizabeth is basically what the type of life I wanted for myself. Sorry Lizzy. **UPDATE:****I'm in love with Kpop, especially SHINee's maknae TAEMIN and the couple Eunhae! . 3. You haft to have a mind like mine to know where I'm coming from. I like others now that I have done some research and those are as listed: EXO, U-KISS, 2PM, TEEN TOP, SUPER JUNIOR and MANY MORE! watch?v=4E3sZzLbDg4**

Let the story begin-

BPOV {Yay!}

School, I guess before my thoughts about it was a fairytale, finding something that seems more important than school. And your grades are nothing till you get a scorning from your aunt and older cousin, so sitting here at your computer with a blank screen where words are supposed to be isn't really helping the cause. But you replay what happen today in your mind a thousand times, and think of how it all started to go wrong. It was the New Year but you are still in school and he was always on your mind, you couldn't help it and he wasn't stopping you. So you stare likes there's no tomorrow. You know if you don't finish this project your internal teenage crisis will go up and your grades will go down. That's not an option from what you're used to, all these mistakes and the "new environment" effect should have worn off by now. 'Get yourself together before you flunk high school; you aren't helping yourself in any way. ' Turning around and grabbing your books from your bag and setting them on the table.

"I didn't think I could become this lazy, but I guess it was hidden somewhere away for the past years. Alright now's the time to get my shiznit together and get them good grades." Just as Elizabeth finished her self-motivated speech, a head poked through the door.

"Hey, you really shouldn't be talking to yourself." Ever walked in, without knocking as Elizabeth might add, and sat on her bed like she owned the place. "It's not good to work in the dark either."

Elizabeth had to admit that when she missed her parents, she would always have Ever and her crazy aunt to pester her and love her like her parents always. Elizabeth had gotten the message that her parents found an amazing job from a scout who vacationed with the couple. They talked and they found out that they had a lot in common, enough for them to be offered jobs, all the way in Italy. They would be there till she finished high school, but they said they would visit from time to time, like major holidays and birthday's. Elizabeth felt freed and her brother promised to visit more often with his (annoying) girlfriend more often to keep away the boys. Like she couldn't do that herself.

Elizabeth had been so shy that when she even saw a cute boy she would shy away from speaking, and even a little eye contact. It was pathetic, and her friends thought so too, Elizabeth complained she couldn't do anything about it.

'They look like they're going out'; 'Maybe he was just playing with my emotions'; 'My hair looks a mess why would any boy like me with my kind of style'; 'The only guys that like me are the ones who I dislike'. All those excuses had discouraged Elizabeth, the over thinking about and over analyzing started to stress her out even more. All these boy problems had finally taken a toll on her grades.

Back at Elizabeth's old school, there were all girl classes where she could concentrate and not be distracted by silly girl 'feelings'. UGHHH, she hated even thinking about the word, let alone actually feeling them. But somehow they were in everything, her decisions that sounded great in her head but ended up as a coward's wish that had no action. Ever had always been confident in what she did, even if she just kept to herself and stayed out of people's way. She knew how to make decisions and be strong at times. "It helps me focus, and why are you in my room?"

Elizabeth had finally snapped out of her thought and turned around to a folded-armed Ever, what pushed her off the bed during her beauty rest. Trust me she still needed some, Elizabeth knew that it was past 1a.m. and her light wasn't on because she didn't want it on.

"I've come to tell you to go to bed and work on that tomorrow, it's due in like a week. You got time, plus your fingers on that keyboard are giving me a headache..." Ever had fallen on her back onto Elizabeth's bed. "Why are you even still awake to hear my typing?" Elizabeth had saved her progress and was shutting down her computer ready for bed.

"Nothing, I woke up and heard something and it was getting harder to fall back to sleep with your pitter pattering on your keyboard." Ever was glaring at the computer like it was the hell bent on waking her up. Elizabeth didn't have the energy to kick her off her bed and out of her bedroom, so she just accepted the fact that this would be a sleep over night and went to lie down


End file.
